Heart of the Matter
by MalteseKen
Summary: After the trial of the Crooked man Bigby had hoped everything would calm down but now something big is coming. Something that will take up a lot of time but will also show a side of him and Snow he never knew.
1. Prologue: Dark and Stormy Night

Prologue: A Dark and Stormy Night.

_* 1 month after the trial and imprisonment of the Crooked Man.*_

Grimble groaned, his usual sleep disrupted as he heard the door open. He looked up from under his hat to see who entered. The first thing he noticed was the man was wearing a type of uniform mostly worn by delivery personal with a name tag on his chest, another thing was that he wasn't empty handed as in his arms was a large wicker basket seeming to be over-filled with a light red cloth.

"Sorry to ask but is Ms. White in her office? I have a delivery for her." The man asked, though whilst it seemed a harmless question his tone made it sound urgent.

Grimble looked at the clock in the lobby to see it was almost 10 o'clock at night. "She should still be in. Though odd for a delivery to come in so late, mind me asking what she ordered?"

"Actually this was ordered by the sheriff, it's a congratulation gift on her becoming deputy mayor after that incident with Crane and the Crooked man." The delivery man said as he called for the elevator.

Grimble nodded in agreement, lately he'd been noticing some tension between Snow and Bigby and guessed he got her a gift to make up for his behavior. "Hope she likes it." Grimple said as the delivery man stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah I hope she does." Grimble heard the man say in a quivering voice and as he looked up he caught a glance of the delivery mans face just before the door closed and Grimble could have sworn he was the guy was crying.

* * *

><p>Will Scarlet let out a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed. He had been thinking of all the possible scenarios that could have happened in the lobby. The security guard deciding to check the basket, Bigby or Snow White coming down whilst he waited or worse, she would have woken up. He thought this as he looked down at the basket to see the sleeping face of his baby daughter.<p>

As the elevator reached the third floor, the door opened up and he looked up to see the business office up ahead with the hallway now empty of the usual line of disgruntle fables. Seeing his chance he turned towards Bigbys apartment and made his way,he looked down once more at his daughter.

"I'm sorry this has to happen but this is the only way I can keep you safe," He said as he stood in front of the wolfs door. He lowered the basket down, he continued to speak in a hush tone both to keep waking up the girl and to ensure he didn't draw any attention to him. "As you grow up you may think life isn't fair or that you were never loved but you are loved, you were always loved and it is this love for you that I have to do this to keep you safe. I'm so sorry Alice."

He place a folded note on the side of the basket, and with one last look at his sleeping child he knocked on the door repeatedly till he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Will turned around, quickly running down the stairwell and eventually out of the lobby and into the pouring rain as he ignored Grimble calling for him to stop.

* * *

><p>Will entered his apartment breathless both from exhaustion of running and from the pain he felt in his chest. At that point he wanted to collapse on the couch and burst into tears but there was still one thing left to do, one thing left before he can finally rest otherwise all the pain he feels would be for nothing. He walked into the small apartment towards the cupboard and opened the top drawer, of the various objects he pulled out first was a photograph. He looked at it, recalling one of the few moments in his life he felt truly happy. The photo showed him and a woman with blonde hair standing side by side as the statue of liberty was shown in the background. As he looked at it more, he thought back of everything he did and who he was, everything with his life after the exodus, his time as a thief with Robin Hood back in the homeland, even when he was growing up back in Wonderland. Not a second of those centuries could compare to the decision he was to make.<p>

"Oh Mary, I hope you can forgive me." Will said out loud before putting the photo back in the drawer and pulling out in its place a revolver.

Will had gone through this over and over again but that didn't make this any easier. He lifted the heavy weapon to the side of his head. He continued to think of what would happen if 'She' found out about the girl and steeled his resolve to protect her.

_I'm sorry. _He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was the click of the trigger as he squeezed it.


	2. Chapter 1: Basket Case

**Okay sorry if this is a bit short, especially considering the wait. Hope you like it and please give your opinion on what you liked, disliked and believed needed to be improved.**

* * *

><p>Bigby swore under his breath as he was awoke from his sleep. He got off the arm chair and stretched out, letting out a yawn as he glanced down at the clothes he slept in deciding he was decent enough before going to the door.<p>

_'Someone had better be in trouble or dead to be waking me up.' _Bigby thought as he opened the door. When he saw no one the werewolf growled under his breath in annoyance... until he could a new scent and looked down to see what it was.

_'What the hell?' _He crouched down to get a closer look at the sleeping infant. He grabbed the basket and lifted it up, impressed by how light it felt as he cradled it in his arms.

_"What idiot would trust me with a child?" _Bigby thought with a scowl just before he heard a faint gurgle emit from the basket as the child began to stir and wake up, opening its light green eyes at him. _"Crap, Don't cry. Don't cry." _Bigby thought over, so used to everyone fearing him on sight. He prepared for the child to cry out and wake a good portion of the residents in the woodlands, instead he was surprised to hear the infant let out a light giggle as if it found his usual scowl that normally unsettled fully grown fables hilarious.

"Okay that's new." Bigby said, looking over the now giggling child, "Now where did you come from?" He asked to no one in particular. The werewolf decided to check with the Snow to see if she could shed some light. As he turned to close the door of his small apartment, he noticed on the floor was a folded piece of paper. Balancing the basket in one arm, Bigby crouched down and grabbed the paper, opening it up and glancing at its contents as he stood back up.

He let out a sigh and looked at the child once more before heading to the business office, muttering under his breath, "Oh Snow's just going to love this."

* * *

><p>"It's late Mr. Wolf." Bigby cringed as he heard the formality in Snows greeting as he entered the office, Snow just barely glancing up from the stacks of paper laid out on her desk.<p>

"If it's that late why are you still working?" He questioned as he walked towards her, though he already knew the answer. With Snow taking the position of deputy mayor from Crane, she now has to deal with all the problems presented to her which more often included complaints from the fables and Bluebeard acting as if he owns the place.

Snow let out a sigh as Bigby stood in front of her desk. "I'm busy Sheriff so whatever the problem is, it can wait till morning." She said, exhausted from having had spend the day talking to a long line of fables and now trying to catch up with file work that Crane had neglected.

"Actually it can't." Bigby said, placing the basket on the desk. For a few seconds there was silence save for the occasional noise from the baby.

"Bigby, where did this baby come from?" Snow inquired as she got up from her chair and moved her gaze from the infant to the werewolf, the tired expression that was on her face was now replaced with one of worry.

"Don't know, found her in front of my door. "

"Her?" Snow asked, curious how Bigby could possible know the child's gender. The sheriff remained quiet and handed Ms. White a note which she read.

_To Sheriff Bigby Wolf,_

_My name is Alice._

_Please protect me._

"Protect me." Snow repeated the last line as she looked up at Bigby, "Protect her from who?"

"I don't know Snow." Bigby said glancing at the basket as he scratched his chin, his usual 'tell' when he was either upset or worried.

Snow nodded. "Head down and speak with Grimble, hopefully he can identify who it was that left this child at your door. Meanwhile me and Bufkin will check the records to see if Alice here was born in fabletown, if she was then maybe this situation can be easily solved." She said, stifling a yawn before looking over at the baby who had fallen back to sleep during their conversation.

"Great plan." Bigby said in a sarcastic tone before heading to the door, though he stopped when Snow called out. "Wait Bigby, what about the kid?"

"She'll stay here for now till I found out who left her at my door step." Bigby said as he opened the door looking back before saying "Good luck." as he closed the door.

Bigby couldn't help himself but smirk as he walked down the hall to the elevator. He figured Snow could handle the kid for a bit, besides between the two of them She had better experience with kids than him.

_"Who would be so afraid and desperate that they had to leave a kid with me?" _Bigby thought, waiting for the elevator, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it


	3. Chapter 2: The Head that Wears the Crown

**Okay, I apologize for spending practically a month on this, really need to sort out my time. But anyway hope you all enjoy it even if it may be a bit short. **

**And just to say, the title for this chapter is that because I couldn't think of anything better, you have something better I'd gladly accept it.**

**To weirdo: Thanks**

**To SeaWolfAlchemist: That answer will be answered... Eventually.**

**To Alex: I will try to keep updating.**

**To Vahti: Glad you like it, and I will try to add more content to the chapters.**

* * *

><p>Snow White let out a sigh as Bigby closed the door. Sometimes his actions infuriated her greatly, but she knew he at least had the best interest for the community. With that she turned around towards the back of the office and called out, "Bufkin."<p>

After a few seconds the green winged monkey appeared over the tall bookshelves as he flew down, landing gracefully on a chair facing Snow.

"Anything you need Miss White?" The Monkey asked as he landed. He looked up to the deputy mayor before he caught sight of the basket containing the sleeping infant. "Who's this?"

"Alice, Bigby found her in front of his apartment. He went down to see what he could find out about who it was that left her." Snow said as she joined Bufkin's gaze towards the child, watching as she stayed. "And whilst he's doing that, I need you to get the files regarding to recently born fables within the last few months."

"You hope that if she was born in fabletown then there would be a record on her parents?" Bufkin asked, looking up at Miss White as he guessed what her plan was.

"Exactly." Although Snow said this with confidence, she couldn't help but think; _"What if she was born in a mundy hospital?"_

"I'll check the records right away Miss White." The monkey said before flying off back towards the shelves.

Snow watched as he flew off, then returning her attention to the child.

_"First the case with the crooked man, then that incident with Crane and now this." _Snow thought to herself as she felt more of the pressure of being deputy mayor increase everyday. She'd only taken the position less then a month ago and already she was overwhelmed with the flood of complaint letters, usually regarding condition of apartments and glamours, the line of fables making appointments to air their grievances during a face to face and what seemed to be the cherry on the goddamn cake was Bluebeard barging into the office and giving out his demands as if he owned the place. And then there was Bigby, the one person she could rely on. But since what was discovered about Crane's _"activities." _Snow pushed Bigby away in a defensive reaction, adding strain to their relationship as colleagues._  
><em>

Snow just let out a tired sigh before sitting down in a chair and running her fingers through her raven black hair. _"God when did things get so complicated?"_

The sound of the office door opening pulled Snow out of her thoughts and back to the present as she looked up to see Bigby entering the office and approached her, his shirt speckled with drops of water indicating he had been outside.

"Bigby, where were you?" Snow asked as she rose from her seat to meet the werewolf.

"Grimble caught a glimpse of the guy's name, Will Scarlet. Found his place around the block." Bigby looked to meet Snow's eyes and said, "He's dead."

"Dead! What do you mean he's dead?" Snow asked immediately as Bigby walked towards the desk, pulling out a photo from his pocket.

"Looked to be a suicide. Place was locked from the inside and there were no other scents in there, so no one else was in there for a while." The wolf said as he glanced up the the mayor before shifting his gaze at the infant and the photo.

Snow looked over his shoulder to see the photo. It showed a man and woman side by side with the statue of liberty in the background. The two were facing the camera with smiles on their faces as if they were sharing a joke with each other. The man had pale skin, his brown hair cut short and light blue eyes seeming to look between the camera and the woman, she on the other hand had a tanned complexion, with shoulder length blonde hair and emerald eyes that shined as she was caught in mid laugh. Snow looked at the photo more and noticed that the two seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where. She turned her sight to the sleeping infant and began to notice the similarities; like how Alice had the same pale tone as the man. How her eyes, now closed, were the same green as the woman. Even the few strands of hair on her head seemed to be a mix of the couples hairs. Snow pieced together that the couple were Alice's parents but why did Bigby have the picture? It was then that a thought came to mind, _"The man in the photo is Will."_

"Well at least we know where the kid's dad is now." Bigby said in a tired voice before putting the photo on the desk and faced Snow, "All that's left is figuring out where the mother is."

Snow sighed as she looked up to meet the sheriff's eyes, both knowing that this was probably going to be a long night.

"I'll check the book of fables, now that we know what she looks like it'd be easier to find her." Snow said as she began to head towards a large bookshelf but stopped when she heard a faint sound of wings before a familiar voice spoke.

"Miss White," Bufkin said as he landed on the floor by the two fables, file in hand. "I found the mother."


End file.
